In This or the Next
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: It had been many years since my brother left our village" This is a fic where Naruto after many years of trying to gain the love of the one he loved. now that he has it can he keep it? NaruxSaku


This was something that came to mind when i was watching a movie, but it has nothing to do with the movie itself. its move of a romantic story and probably won't be do long maybe a couple chapters. it is a NaruxSaku fic with a couple of curve balls thrown in to spice things up. so tell me what you think.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-

*-/-*-/-*/-*-/-*-/-*-/-*/-*-/

NARUTO POV

It had been many years since my brother left our village. After many failed attempts at bringing him home, it was decided the risk was not worth the reward. As such, he was classified as an S-ranked missing nin with a kill on sight order placed on him. I wasn't going to give up; not when there is still a chance of bringing him back. I know because he had killed Orochimaru and his sound nins, and the fact that he never killed any of the Konoha nins that went after him. Besides I made a promise to Sakura-chan, and that is something that I will never go back on. So here I stand in front of the love of my life, and going out to bring back the man she wants and it kills me inside. To know that I will never have her heart but she has mine. I look at her and see hope in her eyes, eyes that only had eyes for Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan I will bring him back this time or die trying.I will not return until I bring him back. When he comes back be happy with Sasuke he will need all the support he can get. Goodbye......" I turned around and began to walk away "my love."

SAKURA POV.

It has been many year sense Sasuke left Konoha and became a traitor. It had taken me several years to get over him and find someone who is worthy of my love. I believe I have found him but the only problem is that he is too busy fulfilling a promise he made to me years ago. It was a selfish thing to but I thought I was in love with him. When the first time I saw Naruto come back from trying to bring him back, I saw the injuries that he had received. I then knew that Naruto would die for me to be happy. He would sacrifice his happiness for mine. I felt like a bitch for doing this to him, he didn't deserve this. I don't deserve his devotion and yet he give it to me. Over the years many of the girls began to see Naruto in a new light, and it infuriated me to no end, at first I didn't know why but one day it hit me. I was in love with him, for the first time in my life I knew it was real love not infatuation like with Sasuke but real love. By the time I realised it he was gone on a training trip with Jiraya. It was two years later when he returned that my love for him came back ten fold.

I tried to tell him but he seemed to move on. I felt hurt but knew that it wasn't fair for him to be lone when he could find happiness with someone else. I tried to move on but I knew I couldn't Naruto was it for me. Over the years I saw how he would date other women but they never lasted. Then I heard something that made my heart jump for joy.

**FLASHBACK THREE DAYS**

NORMAL POV.

It almost midnight when Sakura was walking down the street. She had decided to get a drink at one of the bars. She came to the one she wanted to go to and took her normal stool at the bar. As she drank he began to eavesdropped on some of the conversations take took place until something caught her attention.

"Yo Naruto" Kakashi said as he sat next to him.

"Oh hi Kakashi what are you doing here? Is Anko mad at you or some thing?" Naruto asked as he took a drink from his glass.

"Nah I just wanted a drink before I go home and spend our anniversary. Man I can't believe its been five years sense Anko and me got married. Hell we are even talking about children can you believe it." he said as the bartender gave him a drink. "So what about you I have noticed that all the girls you dated, you never reach weeks end. Why is that?"

Naruto gave out a sigh. "Kakashi, I try to forget her, hell I am 25 now and yet I still can't stop loving her. It hurts inside, I want to go over and kiss her, tell her that I love her with everything I got. But she is in love with some one else and I can't compete. Those girls I dated, don't deserve to feel like they are second best because that is what they will always be to me." Naruto finish his glass and got up. "Well Kakashi hope you and Anko have a happy anniversary,......good luck on the kid thing. I got to go see if there is a mission or something."

After hearing the conversation Sakura was happy that Naruto still loved her. She got up and went after him but could not find him. She wouldn't be able to for the next three days.

**FLASHBACK OVER.**

SAKURA POV.

It took me three long days to finally find him. He was standing in the front gate with a group of shinobi ready to leave for a mission and from the look of the group a high risk one. Now being the apprentice of the Hokage I knew what mission it was. Sasuke had been seen in the northern border with his team. This team was an assassination team, they were sent to kill him, so why was Naruto with them. I looked at him with loving eyes. I looked into those deep blue eyes, that were a window to the soul. I saw the hurt in them, but at the same time the love. Then I heard him speak to me.

"Sakura-chan I will bring him back this time or die trying. I will not return until I bring him back. When he comes back be happy with Sasuke he will need all the support he can get. Goodbye......" then he turned around and began to walk away "my love." I barely heard that last part, suddenly something broke as I finally understood what that statement meant.

I ran towards Naruto, as I did it began to rain as if the heaven was looking at the sad encounter. I hugged him from behind and began to cry. "Please Naruto don't go" I couldn't lose him not now, not ever. Suddenly I felt Naruto shake as if crying. I let go of him and faced him I look at his face but couldn't tell if he was crying because of the rain, but I knew he was. "Please Naruto don't leave me,............. please." I said the last under my breath as I fell to my knees. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, they pulled me into his chest. It was warm and comforting.

NORMAL POV.

Everyone was watching at the display of the two. Long ago the villager accepted Naruto for who was not for what he contained. They all went to him and asked for forgiveness which he gave them without a second thought. Years later the truth about who his parents were was finally revealed and they felt even more shame. They tried to treat him like they treated the Uchiha but he didn't want that and told them he just wanted to be treated the same as everyone else. Their respect for him rose that day, they all knew that he was trying to bring back the only Uchiha alive. They tried on so many occasions to persuade him to stop but he told them that he made a promise to bring him back. It was this revelation that force the council to change their ruling.

The council knowing now that Naruto belonged to on of the three founding clans of Konoha. They also knew that Naruto would never go back on his word and would die before he did. So they did the only thing that they could think up. Changing Sasuke's rank to s-rank, change the capture on sight to kill on sight, and offering a 20 billion ryo reward for the head. Naruto was furious with the council's decision and stormed the council chamber and let them know. However they did not change anything. Years later hunter-nins went out to track Sasuke and all came back with major though not life threating injures.

Now they watched as their hero many times over was hugging the pink haired woman. They could see the love they both had for each other and hope that they would end up together at the end.

"Please Naruto forget about _him._" She said him in a venomous tone as he was the reason her love was leaving, and all because a promise they made years ago. "Stay here,.........stay for me."

Naruto was shocked didn't Sakura love Sasuke, that why she made him promise to bring him back to her. So why did now want him to stay this was their chance to finally bring him back. Naruto had created a special jutsu just for the Sharingan. "Sakura this our chance to bring him back,..........its been years that I made a promise to you at these very gates to bring him back and that is what I am going to do. I am going to bring him back to you even if it kills me."

Sakura flinched at the last part of his speech as she knew he was completely serious about it. She could stand to hear Naruto saying things like so she did the only thing she could do. **SLAP!!!!** "Naruto don't you ever say that again. I don't want you to bring him back for me anymore. He is a criminal and deserves what coming to him.......... yes at one time I thought I loved him but I came to realize it was just infatuation nothing more. I found my true love and............its you Naruto. I love you." and she kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

Naruto for one was flabbergasted. He was kissing his long time love but he didn't start it she did after confessing that she loved him. After a minute the shock of her kissing him wore of and he returned the kiss with the same amount of passion as rain pouring over them as if washing the pain of loneliness away from their souls. The villagers who were watching from under the canopies of the shops were cheering silently at the scene. After a minute they finally broke apart and looked into each other eyes. "Sakura I loved you for the longest time. I am happy to have finally been able to kiss you as it has been a dream of mine to do so." Naruto looked down and sighed. "and as much as I would like to stay, I have been given this mission and I must complete it no matter what."

"Then promise me this Naruto," Naruto nodded and waited for her to continue. "Promise me no matter what you will come back to me."

"I promise Sakura-chan, I will come back to you no matter what." Naruto said as he walked away with the others.

Sakura looked from the spot that Naruto had left her as he began to fade into the distance. She began to walk home when she thought she heard "in this or the next." She turned around and tears began to fall. "Make sure its this."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

+-+-+-+-+-++-+--+-+-+-+-+

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Well here you go tell me what you think.


End file.
